


Spoken Word Poetry

by ChaoticOdds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Quarantine Poetry Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticOdds/pseuds/ChaoticOdds
Kudos: 3
Collections: Quarantine Poetry Challenge 2020 AO3 Edition!





	Spoken Word Poetry

That passion came from people  
It came from gatherings  
From poetry clubs and competitions  
That passion came from people

Alone I am a candle but together  
We were a bonfire  
Louder than a bomb  
Hotter than the sun

That heat came from our collective  
From simply being together  
Despite the fact that we don't actually know each other that well  
We have poetry  
We had poetry

We try to keep in touch  
We try to adapt and move forward  
But no amount of instagram live performances will ever match what we had

When the air was electric  
Buzzing with unfiltered creative energy  
And we all regarded each other as an old friend  
In a sense, we were  
In a sense, we are

But that buzz in the air  
The heat of our collective  
The passionate fire  
The sound of their many voices

I miss them  
So much

I didn't get out much  
I don't get out much  
We're supposed to stay inside

But I want to hear their voices  
The sound of their snaps  
The "mmmhhmm"  
The "Spit it, poet!"  
The "Don't be nice!"  
The "I feel that."  
The "ohhh"  
The sounds of poetry  
Louder than a bomb  
The heat of 60 or so bodies in the same room  
The passion burning  
Hotter than the sun

The written word just doesn't compare to that feeling  
Of complete belonging  
It just doesn't compare

To spoken  
Word  
Poetry


End file.
